


Date Night

by avesnongrata



Series: Maria/Natasha Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill is not a fan of Left 4 Dead 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woodface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/gifts).



> Written for Woodface, who prompted me to use the lines of dialogue "Where the fuck did that clown come from?" or "Are you flirting with me?"
> 
> Just for fun, I used both of them.

"Where the fuck did that clown come from?!" Maria's white-knuckle grip on her game controller intensifies.

"What did you expect from a carnival level, Hill?"

Whereas Maria sits tensely upright, all taut muscles and frayed nerves, Natasha has nearly become one with the sofa over the course of the evening. She's draped herself along nearly its entire length, her feet propped in Maria's lap. The cat is curled up asleep on Natasha's belly, a testament to how relaxed she is.

Maria is anything but relaxed. She hits buttons at random and swears colorfully at the screen, her voice pitched significantly higher than normal. "UGH, it's attracting even _more_ bad guys! I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this..."

Natasha is full-on laughing at her at this point, all the while mowing her way through the hordes of zombies on the screen. She dispatches five of them with quick, precise headshots and lobs a Molotov cocktail into the far corner with practiced ease. "Just shoot them and go that way. No, the other way."

"Fuck, they just keep coming! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

"Just relax a little and remember to keep blinking. The safe house is right there, just make a run for it and I'll cover you." After another minute or so of gameplay - neat, controlled bursts of gunfire from Natasha's player and frantic, haphazard flailing from Maria's - they both manage to reach the end of the level. "There. You made it. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Natasha teases.

"How is this fun? Why would anyone do this for fun?"

"Fine, you big damsel, we can switch back to Smash Bros. if you want."

Maria manages to look offended and grateful at the same time. "Are you sure? We've already played that for hours. You can pick a different game, something without zombie clowns."

"Nah, Smash Bros. is fine. How could I resist another chance to marvel at your breathtaking button-mashing prowess?" Natasha extends her leg, gracefully stroking Maria’s thigh with her ankle.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes." Natasha relocates Liho to the back of the sofa and repositions herself in Maria's lap.

"Are you flirting with me so I'll be too distracted to kick your ass at Smash Bros.?" Maria asks reproachfully.

"Maybe," Natasha chuckles, pressing a kiss to Maria's throat. "Is it working?"

Maria _hmph_ s at her. "Nope. I'm mad at you for making me fight zombie clowns on my night off."

“Come on, Hill, don’t be mad at me. I promise: no more zombie clowns.” She kisses Maria again, trying to coax a smile from her. It almost works, but not quite. Natasha redoubles her efforts. “I’ll let you pick what we do with our next date night.”

Maria finally gives up the pretense of being upset and kisses Natasha back. “Deal.” 


End file.
